It's Just Jealousy
by hewalkslikerain
Summary: We all know Blaine Anderson is the jealous type. And jealous!blaine isn't just a guilty pleasure. It's a religion, a way of life. So, with that in mind, here's a series of ficlets, all dedicated to how jealous/possessive Blaine can get when someone else makes a move on his Kurt.


"_You touch him, and I swear to god, I will rip your throat out."_

**- ****The One With Blondie in Central Park**** -**

Blaine loves this. So much, and it makes him so, unbelievably happy. He loves New York; he loves today, and the sunshine, and Central Park, and the breeze caressing his skin. The birds singing, the sound of laughter, of music, of life. Above all, of course, he loves his Kurt.

They're sitting on a blanket now, and somewhere in his mind, Blaine knows that there's so much going on around him. There are noises, and commotion, and people, people everywhere. All Blaine really knows, though, is Kurt. Kurt's lips on his, soft and sweet and smiling. Kurt's hands, cupping his cheek or buried in his hair or resting on his neck or fisted in his shirt, pulling him in close. Kurt's smell, a whiff of vanilla and then something else, something completely Kurt, that just envelops him and doesn't even consider letting him go. Kurt's breath, tiny whimpers or moans or just exhales of air into Blaine's mouth, and it's _heaven_.

"God, Kurt, you're _perfect_." Blaine murmurs, his fingers on Kurt's cheek, feeling so smooth and wonderful beneath his touch.

Kurt simply smiles at him, and it's enough, because Blaine absolutely, positively adores it when Kurt smiles.

It's when Kurt's leaning in for more, eyes closed and lips parted and he looks like an angel, and it's at that exact moment when Blaine sees him.

There's this guy. Blonde hair, locks of it, it's shaggy and unkempt and so different than Kurt's: soft to the touch, not a single piece out of place. And, normally, Blaine wouldn't care at all about him, this blonde guy, because Kurt's right here and he is _kissing_ him. Blaine – Blaine loves kissing Kurt more than he could ever describe with any words. But, right now, Blaine can't see anything but this guy, and how this guy is looking at his fiancé.

Like he wants to _devour_ him.

Blaine pulls away, and tries to ignore the literal ache as he does so. He tries to ignore Blondie's smug smile. He tries to ignore Blondie's eyes as he undresses _his_ Kurt with them. He can't, though. And Kurt whines, and god, it's gorgeous. Blaine takes a deep breath, he's not going to let some asshole get to his head and ruin his perfect day with his perfect fiancé.

"Why'd you stop? You okay?" Kurt asks, softly.

Blaine smiles. He nods, and presses their foreheads together, noses nuzzling. He feels Kurt grin, and that makes him grin, too. "I'm wonderful, sweetheart." He leans in to Kurt's ear, whispering, just for him, "Kiss me."

Their lips are together again before a second passes. Kurt's hands and breath and smell and lips almost make him forget about the guy, about the flash of red he saw, about the anger and possessiveness bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

He blinks an eye open. Blondie's looking, of course. Except this time, his gaze flickers. It goes from Blaine, more like a glare, really, it's practically black and Blondie's seething. And then, his eyes move to Kurt, and he's looking at him like Blaine looks him.

Blaine tenses. No one looks at Kurt like he does. No one.

_Deep breath, Blaine, deep breath. Kurt's kissing you. Your Kurt. Not his, not anyone else's but _yours_. _

That's what Blaine does. He takes a deep breath, and then, there's a moment where it's just him and Kurt in the world, no one else. And it's wonderful. Blaine pushes Kurt gently down, so he's lying on his back and looking up at him, his eyes a sea of beautiful blue. Blaine crawls on him, and kisses him, again.

It could be seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, Blaine doesn't have the slightest clue for how long they're kissing. He loves Kurt's kisses, but he'll never get tired of these. These aren't kisses of lust, desperation, hunger. These are kisses of love; they're so tender, so sweet, never asking for more, just basking in –

Blondie. Blondie's still looking, and Blaine has never felt the urge to wrap Kurt in his arms and hide him from the rest of the world like he does now. The feeling's everywhere. It's in his blood, his veins, his heart.

Kurt is _his_.

"Blaine. _Blaine_, please."

Kurt is still underneath him, looking absolutely beautiful, he always does. And Blaine's staring at Blondie, and that possessiveness is curling in the pit of his stomach again, hot and rising and about to shoot out of him.

Blaine kisses him hard. It's short, and passionate, and Blaine wants more, he wants it so much, but more than anything, he wants Kurt to be out of Blondie's eye line.

"C'mere, I really just want to hold you, Kurt." Blaine says, "Can I hold you?"

Kurt nods quickly. "Of course." Kurt laughs, joyful, "Of course, you can hold me."

Their lips are together again, but softly, and just for a second. Blaine smiles. Blaine's back is facing the guy, and Kurt settles in between his legs, leaning up to kiss Blaine's chin, his jaw. Kurt's fingers pull his lips down for another kiss, and when Blaine moans softly, he really couldn't help himself.

Kurt laughs and stretches to grab his book. Blaine is so happy to just watch him, really. How he squints, or how his features twist into confusion, or he smiles. He'll point something out to Blaine, talk about one of the characters. Blaine grins. He buries his nose in Kurt's hair, breathing him in, closing his eyes, finally feeling peaceful.

Blaine knows, if he opens his eyes, Blondie won't be there. He knows that it's just he and Kurt now, but just to check he opens his eyes and – he's there.

He's there, eyes still on Kurt, and Blaine wants to _hurt him with his fists._

He's walking over now, his legs are moving, towards them, and he's walking over. Why is he walking over?

Blaine pulls Kurt in, every inch, every curve, they fit. Blaine wants to cry because of how perfectly they fit, how perfectly they've always fit, but he can't. Not right now. Right now, he wraps his arms tighter around Kurt, and Blondie is still walking towards them. As he gets nearer and nearer, Blaine tries to get Kurt closer and closer. He gets more and more affectionate, his hands up and down Kurt's back, a kiss to the top of his head.

Blondie opens his mouth, and before Blaine can really stop himself –

"You touch him, and I swear to god, I will rip your throat out." He says, not looking at him, teeth clenched, body tense.

Maybe he would regret it, or apologize, to Kurt, to Blondie, but instead, Kurt kisses him. Kurt kisses him. All the air gets taken out of his lungs, his heart racing, because _Kurt_. Kurt's hands fisting his shirt, and Kurt's smell entrancing him, and Kurt moaning into his mouth, and Kurt's lips and Kurt's tongue and _Kurt_.

And Blaine, he has to, he can't help it, he has to see. He pulls away, just slightly, because he has to see if Blondie's there. But then, Kurt's voice, wrecked and panting, "Don't."

"But –"

Kurt kisses him once more, his hands on both sides of his face, keeping him there, their eyes locked, and Kurt whispers, "Can I ask you something?"

Blaine grabs his hips; he nods, "Of course. Anything."

"How do you – how are you completely adorable and really, really, _really_ hot and how do make me fall in love, over and over again, every day? Because I don't get it. I don't –"

Blaine shakes his head, he's laughing, and he's happy. So he kisses Kurt, his Kurt, and he doesn't look. He doesn't look to see if Blondie's there, because he doesn't care. Because Kurt thinks he's completely adorable and really, really, _really_ hot and he falls in love with him, over and over again, every day. And all Blaine cares about right now, is kissing his fiancé.

If he did look, though, Blondie wouldn't have been there. He would've walked away, brow furrowed, because he knew that he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**let me know what you think? :) **

**we all love jealous!blaine, so this is going to be some tiny one-shots dedicated to just that. **  
**requests would be lovely. **


End file.
